This invention relates to an improved gripper assembly for gripping and picking up small objects by mechanical fingers.
Robots and other apparatus for handling objects of all types are commonly used in automated production and other processes. It is therefore desirable, for example, to be able to pick up small objects by mechanical fingers but prior art grippers are complicated, bulky and of limited capabilities. For example, prior art gripping fingers are not adapted to freely rotate after picking up an object and frequently require an accessory apparatus to accurately locate the object to be picked up.